Trafuo's Legacy
by Stray2002
Summary: Gohan and Videl have to train to beat Buu but a guy named Trafuo steals Buu's body.
1. Training

Hi, This is my first Story so enjoy. I decided to start it after Vegeta died in his fight with Buu. 

Chapter one: Training

Even in his unconscious state, Goku could feel the energy from Vegeta's self destructive explosion. A small gust of wind from Vegeta's explosion pushed a small sensu bean into Goku's mouth. As Goku struggles to chew he opened his eyes. Goku tried his hardest to swallow it and did. He pushed him self up automatically. (_Vegeta, Thanks. You saved a lot of lives._) Suddenly Goku feels a strong source of energy. His eyes open wide as he screams "Oh No, Majin Buu is still alive!" At that, Baba(the lady in the witch hat.) dropped from the sky. She landed right in front of Goku. "Goku it's time to go!" "But wait I've gotta stop Buu." Goku said as Baba pulled his ear. 

Buu reattached himself and he looked for Babidi. Babidi was nowhere to be found. all of a sudden Buu saw a little movement in the distance. He flew over to see who it was. He saw a tall green man with a white cape on, and a short man without a nose and dark black hair. He knew who it was, but he didn't know their names. "Who you are?" Krillen rubbed his head. "You're not going to kill us, are you?" Krillen asked Buu. "Buu no kill, Buu good." "you are?" Piccilo asked. "No!" At that Buu did a giant energy blast and destroyed Krillen. Piccilo yelled "Krillen Noooo." "Another life that I could have saved. Krillen this is for you. You died for nothing. Buu will pay." Piccilo shot a giant special beam cannon that went straight through Buu, but Buu just regenerated himself. Steam came out of the holes in Buu's head. "Buu mad!" The two fighters both took a blow at each other. "Freeze beam!" Said Piccilo. "Buu blast." said Buu. Piccilo's beam froze Buu. Buu's beam shot Piccilo's arm off. It took him a while but Piccilo regenerated. "I feel Gohan's power. Yes, he's alive. I have to warn him about Buu before it's to late." 

The next day Piccilo flies to Gohan's school. On the way, he thinks about everyone he has lost. Krillen, Vegeta and Goku. When he got to Gohan's school He ran through classes looking for Gohan. When he saw Gohan sitting by Videl, he asked the teacher if he could speak with Videl Satan and Son Gohan. All of the kids was whispering about the green guy at the door. She told him yes. He took Gohan and Videl out to the hall. "What is it Piccilo?" Gohan asked. "Why did you ask Videl out here?" "What am I not good enough to be asked out here with you Gohan?" Videl asked angrily. "No it's not that really." "Guys there's something I need to tell you. Buu is alive you have two days to train before he is released from my Freeze beam?" "Wow Piccilo, where'd you learn that move?" I invented it really. Come on lets go." "Wait We have to get our things." Said Videl. After that they flew up to Dende's lookout. 

*****************************************************************************

Do you want to know what happened? I'm typing the next chapter now. Give me a couple of reviews and tell me what you think. Read Hyper5's cardcaptor story. It's good. She's my sister, I should know.


	2. The Chamber

Chapter two: The Chamber 

Read this and enjoy. You'll love it. This is one of the best chapters.

************************************************************************

When Gohan, Videl and Piccilo got to the lookout, Dende was waiting. "Gohan" yelled a familiar voice. "Dende wow." Videl sits there with her eyes wide open and her mouth wide open. "There's another green guy like Piccilo?" Gohan runs to Videl. "Videl meet Dende." Videl shakes Dende's hand. "Hello" says Mr.Popo. "What are you?" "I am a genii." "Can I get three wishes? "Not that kind of genii." "Wha..." 

"Videl lets just go in the hyper balic time chamber okay." "The hipa boola wha? "The hyper balic time chamber."

all of a sudden Trunks and Goten show up. "We saw the Buu monster. He's still living." "We know." "He's cold and blue." said Trunks. "We know" "Okay Videl and I will go in the chamber for one day and trunks and Goten for the next day. Okay. First lets eat I'm starved. When they sit down at the table Mr.Popo put down eight bowls of spaghetti and meat balls each for the three saiyans and two for Videl. The saiyans finished before Videl. "Goodness Gohan you eat to much!" Videl said with her mouth full. 

After she finishes Gohan takes her in the chamber. "In a day in our world a year will pass in this one." Here's two beds one for me and one for you. Now lets train. "Ahhhhhh!" Gohan your hair is blonde again. Its called a super saiyan. Gohan sits her on his bed and tells her about saiyans. Then they start to train. After a long day of training Videl asks Gohan to cook. "Rare, medium, or well done?" "Well done!" Gohan does a kai blast. I'll teach you how to do that in the morning. After they eat Gohan tucks himself in and puts his hands under his head. Videl bends over to kiss Gohan on his cheek. Goodnight Gohan. Gohan closes his eyes but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Videl. He did get to sleep a little later. 

Videl woke up earlier than Gohan and practiced doing a Kai blast. It took her an hour but she learned soon. She learned how to do the Kamehameha wave and a regular Kai blast. She sneaked back in bed to pretend that she was sleeping. When Gohan woke up he saw Videl in bed. He bent over and kissed her on her cheek. Her eyes opened wide. She jumped out of bed. "Gohan what are you doing?" She tried to act mad but she couldn't stop blushing. 

"I was just.... I mean I...... I was trying to wake you up. You've better teach me that kai blast._ He kissed me._ Videl thought. _Wow what a guy._ " Videl, I'm sorry about that kissing thing. Videl shot a Kai blast at Gohan's head meaning to miss. Come on Videl I'm not that bad. Shut up Gohan les train. Videl shot a Kai blast at Gohan. Gohan jumped. Videl jumped. Gohan shot a beam that hit Videl on her right arm. He rushed to her aid. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He got a hot wash cloth and put it on her arm. He looked at her. "Can I kiss you?" "What?" "Can I kiss you Gohan asked again. "Okay." Gohan kissed her. 

************************************************************************

Do you like it? Well keep on reviewing as I write. Thanks. 


	3. Gohan's confession

Chapter 3: Gohan's confession 

If you liked the other chapters you'll love this one. Gohan tells Videl how he feels about her. Will it be a good feeling, or a bad feeling? Read and find out. 

Warning: If you like this chapter too much, review me so that I can write more like this.

************************************************************************

"Have you done that before Gohan?" Videl asked. "Done what, Kissed a girl?" "Have you?" Videl asked. "No, why would you think that?" Gohan's face turns red at the sound of Videl's moaning. Gohan has to go to the bathroom. "Videl, I have to excuse myself for now." "Okay Gohan." _Why did Gohan ask me if he could kiss me? Why is he so polite? I wonder if he likes_ _me_. "Videl." "Back so soon." "I only went to pee." Videl smiles. _I have to ask Gohan if he likes me. What am I saying? I don't like Gohan! Do I? _(Gohan picks her up off the bed.

"I can stand up myself thank you." Gohan smiles at her._ wow she's gotten a lot stronger now that I'm training her. I really like her she's an okay girl._ "Gohan do you want to be my boyfriend? (Gohan falls upside down!) "Uh, lets train." "Okay." _Whooo that was close. I will tell her before we get out the chamber. _"I can't loose this time!" Said Videl. When they train Videl shoots a Kamehameha at Gohan. He smacks it away. Videl focuses on her power and shoots a new energy bomb at Gohan. "Spin Disc!" It cuts Gohan on his right leg. Ouch. He fell to the ground. Videl flies over to him.

She steps on the bruise. "Do you like me Gohan?" "Of course you're my friend!" "You know what I mean!" Gohan raised his energy a lot higher. Videl fell off Gohan. She fell on her head causing a knock out. "Yes!" Gohan said before Videl closed her eyes. "I like you too Gohan she said." In a shivery voice. Then she closed her eyes. Gohan laid her don on her bed. He wrapped his wound with a hot rag. She stayed unconscious for a month. Gohan took care of her and fed her Apple sauce until she got better. When she woke up she ran strait to the food storage room. She ate five plates of meat, three salads, and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "That was good." Gohan stands shocked. "Wow Videl you gobbled that down." 

"I didn't eat anything but apple sauce for a month I was hungry okay!" Videl screamed at Gohan. "Videl I was just...I...Uh...okay." So Gohan and Videl train knowing they have one more day in the chamber. (Not another year!)

****************************************************************************** 

Thanks for reviewing me katfaye and Cleo. Anyone else who reviews me gets their name at the bottom of my next chapter. This was a good one right. Gohan and Videl gets out and finds out about Trafuo in the next chapter. What? Trafuo has a little brother on Gohan's side. Find out what happens on the next chapter of Trafuo's legacy! Thanks.


	4. Trafuo on earth

Chapter Four :Trafuo on Earth.

In this chapter, Trafuo and his brother lands on earth and.... just read and find out. After this you'll know.

****************************************************************************** Now it's time for Gohan and Videl to come out of the chamber. When they do Buu escapes from his frozen prison and sees Babidi lying helpless on the ground. "Buu I want you to crush those humans and destroy the earth. It's what you live for, It's your destiny!" Buu was shocked when he felt Babidi's magic fall from his body. "Buu all alone now." Buu said with a frown on his face. "Yeah, no more orders for Buu. At that, Buu turned Babidi's body into a giant marshmallow and ate him whole. Then Buu saw a blue person in the distance. "Buu fight!" Buu flew to the person and saw nobody. All of a sudden he felt a ray of energy that made him smile. All of a sudden, Fat Buu changed is shape and was no longer a retard. He was skinny and he had a deeper voice. He was also a lot stronger than he was before. "Finally, my baby stage has worn out. now I'm stronger than every evil being put together. I am the ultimate warrior. (Evil laugh!) 

The blue thing appears right in front of Buu. "Are you Majin Buu?" The blue guy backed up. "Please call me Buu, Just Buu." Buu was shocked to hear the guy's name. "I am Trafuo and we will meet again!" Trafuo flew away. (Back to Dende's lookout. "Videl, I feel a strange energy coming. A blue guy flies Right in front of Gohan. "Are you good or evil?" Gohan asked. "If you think Buu is Evil, I'm good. I'm Vallen. My evil brother Trafuo wants to steal Buu's body. We're Transions the two last of our kind. He as suppose to be king and I was going to be prince. A fat pink ugly blob with eyes and a mouth named Buu destroyed our planet. Everyone died except my father, Trafuo and I. My father then went to live on another planet. We told him not to. A year later Buu destroyed that planet also. We Transions find hosts, combine our powers to theirs and control their bodies. In other words we steal their bodies and add our Power to theirs." Gohan was stunned. He couldn't say anything. 

"You wont steal our bodies will you?" Gohan asked in shock. "No I am not that type. I don't kill for fun like my brother." "Great lets go fight!" Videl said eagerly. "wait lets see if they have any thing on the news about it." Gohan said thinking fast. So they turned the TV on. "Yeah I'm Hercule, the greatest fighter in the world!" Hercule trips and falls on his face. "I sense nothing from this weakling!" Vallen said with a grin on his face. "Surly this young girl can kill him with one blast!" Videl had a shocked look on her face. _My father is a weakling?_ _All this time he was l_ying to _me and all his fans. I will challenge him to a tournament after we fight this clown Buu. Then I will marry Gohan. _

"Lets go!" Gohan flew up in the air. "Wait, there's some thing I must tell you about my brother. If he starts to loose, his finishing technique he likes to call snatch the bodies. That's when he steals your body." Gohan looked at him and nodded. When they got there Trafuo wanted to fight Gohan on the island were Buu was waiting. "Okay lets go!" They fought on the island. They were both equal in strength and power. Gohan started to win. Trafuo stretched himself to get in Gohan's Body. Buu stepped in front of Gohan. "Your fight is with me!" Buu didn't know that Trafuo was Trying to get in Gohan's body. Trafuo accidentally went into Buu's body. Smoke came from his body. a beam came from the smoke, It was so big hit Gohan's entire body. He fell into darkness. Is he dead?

******************************************************************************

Do you think Gohan is dead? Did Trafuo kill him. Is there any hope for Gohan? Review and tell me If you think Gohan should die. You can flame (talk trash about) Trafuo also. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
